


Why Can't we be Friends

by Cyrus_Fluff



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Rebellion Story Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrus_Fluff/pseuds/Cyrus_Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll be enemies some day, but for now, why can't we be friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't we be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped into my head like an hour after watching REBELLION... I thought I'd best get it on paper before I forgot it. This has been on FanFiction for a couple of months now, so its not exactly recent... Still, I hope you guys enjoy it xD

"Then one day we'll be enemies."

Madoka stood rigid, looking shocked beyond belief. She was utterly confused by what had transpired between her and Homura. She knew that she recognized her from somewhere. She had been on the edge of remembering where or when from, then it had all stopped.

"Goodbye, Kaname-san."

Madoka stared after Homura. She knew she had felt something between them. It was almost as if they were very old friends, who hadn't seen each-other in a long time, and were having difficulty recognizing each-other.

Homura was nearly out of sight, when Madoka, unable to contain it any longer, yelled, "Why?"

Homura halted, and turned slowly back towards Madoka. "Why?" She looked quizzical.

"Why do we have to be enemies?" asked Madoka, "You said we'll be enemies. Why does it have to be like that?"

Homura was taken aback. She had not expected this much of a reaction from Madoka, and she had thought initially that Madoka would be put off by her, and even oped for her to avoid her. Homura regained herself, and turned fully around to face Madoka. "We can never be friends Madoka, I've done too much to you for this to ever come to pass."

"But you've done nothing to me!" insisted Madoka, "We've just met, I don't even know who you are!"

Homura smiled in spite of herself. She had not expected such spirit from Madoka so early on.

"But you don't believe that, do you Madoka," she said, "You know that we know each other. We cannot be friends, because of the things I've done, and because of the things I'm afraid I will do." Homura clenched her fist. "I care about you too much to let that happen," She muttered to herself.

In the silence that ensued, Homura assumed that Madoka had walked away, and was therefore surprised when her hand was taken in both of Madoka's. she looked up to see the smiling, if a little uneasy face of her most precious person staring back at her.

"I don't think we'll be enemies," she said, "I think we can be friends. Why don't you?"

Homura was at a loss for what to say. She could only stare at Madoka, in a mixture of love and incredulous disbelief. This was not at all what she had bargained for. She had hoped to warn Madoka away, not reel her further in.

"Homura-chan." Homura registered that Madoka had called her by her first name, for the first time without hesitation. "C-can we be friends?"

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm thinking of continuing it with something, but I guess I'll have to wait for my writer's block to clear up (and that just isn't happening). Until next time, Peace.


End file.
